wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Way Back
Lyrics Zoey: It's been a long, long time comin' Ain't seen you around Time keeps on passin' But you still my bitch Can't tell us nothin' And it's nothin' but a thing, to pick up where we left off (yeah) Zoey and Chyanne: Don't you ever think Back on all that other shit we went through Chyanne: You know I remember (yeah) Zoey and Chyanne: Don't you ever wish One day we could reminisce Chyanne: It feels like, we were just together Zoey and Chyanne: 'Cause we go way back Zoey and Chyanne with The Losers: Like Prince and Marvin Gaye Like South side on Sunday Some things don't ever change Yeah, you and me 'Cause we go way back James Brown and Michael J Like them high school parties Some things don't ever change Yeah, you and me We go way back Way back, way back Way back, way back (yeah) Cause we go way back Way back, way back Way back, way back Zoey (Chyanne): I'd like to think, when we were growin' (growin') And shit got tough, we kept it goin' (goin') Out in the streets, no signs of slowin' (yeah) It's still nothin' but a thing, to pick up where we left off (yeah) Zoey and Chyanne: Don't you ever think Back on all that other shit we went through Chyanne: You know I remember (yeah) Zoey and Chyanne: Don't you ever wish One day we could reminisce Chyanne: It feels like, we were just together Zoey and Chyanne: 'Cause we go way back Zoey and Chyanne with The Losers: Like Prince and Marvin Gaye Like South side on Sunday Some things don't ever change Yeah, you and me 'Cause we go way back James Brown and Michael J Like them high school parties Some things don't ever change Yeah, you and me We go way back Brad: Twistin' up a twenty sack Fishin', listen, reminiscin' bout the days of way back Aye, where the ladies at? I need a fine one, top designer Baby can you help find one? A real one, not a phony, I wanna homie Never leave me lonely, be my tenderoni One hour photo together, take a few flicks together, that'll last forever Whether, we do, you do? Me too See through it all, now creep with the Dogg Don't let the rain drops stop ya, I got ya This is so evolutiona'ly proper Now what the future holds, no one knows But the past is a blast, game overload It's like Good Times, my favorite episodes I'm just the same OG, givin' y'all a little TLC Chyanne: Ain't see you in so long But we picked up where we left off It ain't nothing but a thing Cause we go way back Hunter and Chyanne: Ain't see you in so long So, we picked up where we left off It ain't nothing but a thing Cause we go way back (Ethan: Go way back) Zoey and Chyanne with The Losers: Like Prince and Marvin Gaye Like South side on Sunday Some things don't ever change (Chyanne: Some things just don't change) Yeah, you and me 'Cause we go way back James Brown and Michael J Like them high school parties Some things don't ever change Yeah, you and me We go way back Way back, way back Way back, way back Cause we go way back Way back, way back Way back, way back Category:Season 9 Songs Category:Songs